The Disney Tales of Equestria
by DreamsCanComeTrue67
Summary: The lives in Disney and the lives in Equestria have been changed since the exploding star causes their two worlds to merge into one. And now our favorite Disney and MLP will join together to travel their new world in this exciting, epic series!
1. Beginning

The Disney Tales of Equestria  
Beginning

* * *

To many who know me or to those who have not yet heard of me, I am a sorcerer Yen Sid. Through my actions, I bestow upon great wisdom and knowledge to those whom does seek them. For instance, I once had an apprentice with a passion of wanting to learn the deepest secrets of magic, however, even if he does not intent any harm down on the spells he cast-for example, making a broomstick come to life and make it do the chores for him-he didn't understand the severe consequences but at the very last moment when I had to intervene and teach him the matter of discipline. But he has a pure heart and every day, he surprises me with the lessons that I taught him and then one day, I granted him the title as the Great Sorcerer Mickey and uses his magic to help the good and battle the evil.

After the end of Mickey's apprenticeship, I resume my most serious mission not every sorcerer wishes to take-by simply watching the Universal Globes. The Universal Globes are small, separate planets expanding throughout our one large universe and I must see that our balance in our universe must not break. The balance of the universe is very important and I have responsibility to see that our part of the world does not merge with other planets or else our universe will flow with endless chaotic surroundings forever.

Little did I know on that fateful night when I retire for the night, a star that is close to one planet called Equestria suddenly transformed into a sonic boom, its huge forces pushed Equestria close to our planet of Disney. I awoke in time to stop the sonic boom from reaching to the other planets, but it did not give me enough time to stop our two planets from getting close. That night...our planets are merged together.

I pace myself all over my home, concerning about how the people of Disney will react when it comes to our cultures and customs suddenly clashed and most importantly, how do I split the two planets into separate planets again?

Suddenly, a visitor came to my home-a gracious and elegant alicorn with a flowing rainbow mane has come to see me for she is also bears the same task I bear for overseeing our universe. She introduced herself to me as Princess Celestia, who is one of the rulers of Equestria and she expressed the same concern I have with our worlds, but she also expresses great hope and great belief that our balance is not in ruins and a time will come when our planets will separate naturally, so in the meantime, our residents of both planets will learn to get along, share the land and respect one another while going about their routine lives.

Celestia had also told me that her world is filled with good and evil, but with the power of friendship, as demonstrated from her students, will overcome all odds. Perhaps she's right. Despite the events of what had happened recently, then the power of pure heart, love, magic and friendship, then everything will straighten out.

Starting now, our stories begins...


	2. The Orange Star

The Disney Tales of Equestria  
The Orange Star

* * *

The morning sun rose up from the hills behind Ponyville and one by one, nearly everypony had awakened from their beds and begin their day with a smile on each face.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake, who owns Sugarcube Corner, start their morning by making the freshest batch of their breakfast muffins. Mr. Cake makes a batch of lemon muffin surprise muffins and cinnamon-apple crumble muffins and Mrs. Cake looks over their shelf of their baked goods to ensure that they do not go stale and each of them are fresh. Pinkie Pie, the pink pony who works with the Cakes, sweeps the floors and wipes the tables clean to prepare for the morning rush. As always, Pinkie Pie is the first to sample the batch of morning muffins to make they taste good and she always gives them a hoof's up for approval.

Down at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack and her brother Big Macintosh walked over to their big apple orchard and begin their day harvesting their apple trees. Apple Bloom, Applejack's little sister, looks over each and every apple to see that there isn't a rotten apple in each basket and also checks them for worms. Granny Smith watches over their grandchildren while she's knitting, giving them a warm smile to ease up their hardworking day. Applebloom finishes looking over the apples and picks up her backpack, trotting on her way up to school, catching up with her friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

Up at Cloudsdale, all the pegasi fly all over the skies of Equestria to break away the clouds so everypony will enjoy a clear morning sky. They halt their work at the moment to watch Rainbow Dash kick out every cloud sight with lightning speed. She did it all at 9 seconds-a new record! The pegasi cheered for Rainbow Dash for her hard and fast work on getting rid of the clouds.

Rarity had finished eating her elegant breakfast and goes straight to her work room to design a new clothing line for her shop, the Carousel Boutique. But before she goes to work on her latest line, she went to finish the dress custom-made for her client from Manehattan. The dress is periwinkle blue with navy-blue ruffles with a couple of touches of dark green and gold-yellow to compliment the colors of the lapis lazuli. Rarity uses her magic to carefully place the lapis lazuli pendant on the skirt of the dress and pins it securely and marks it a finished product. She smiles gleefully with the finished dress.

At the small cottage near the Everfree Forest, Fluttershy sings a melody to awaken the birds and the birds sang back as a way of saying "good morning". She goes over to the chicken coop to feed the chickens and finds that her chicken had laid quite a few eggs overnight. She and her bunny friend Angel picked up the eggs and put them in an incubator to keep the eggs warm, and Fluttershy cannot wait to see the new hatch-lings.

Twilight Sparkle and her assistant Spike were setting up a telescope on the balcony of the Golden Oak Library.

"Twilight," said Spike. "I know you're fascinated in looking up constellations and astrology and such, but it's morning already!"

"I know, Spike," said Twilight Sparkle. "But even when the sun's up, there's always a star leftover high in the sky. There's supposed to be a morning star up there still and I want to write down the data of the morning star before it vanishes. I got to do it now while I got the chance. Got a quill and paper ready?"

Spike finishes setting up the telescope and grabs the quill and paper. Twilight puts her eye on the telescope, twisting the knobs to adjust better viewing and becomes astounded by the sight of the morning star.

"There it is, Spike. Take this down-at 8:32 am, at the northeast sky, a morning star still remains and shines brightly, competing with the sun's brightness. However, when the sun is slowly rising higher and higher, the star is completely still and..." She stops speaking at the moment to readjust the telescope to get a closer view of the morning star. She gasps quietly, leaving her mouth gaping open.

"What's the matter, Twilight?" Spike asked. "Did something happen?"

"You know that when the star brightens, the color of their light is white, right?" said Twilight. "But this one...it's orange."

"Orange? Maybe it's a planet."

"Not fiery orange."

Twilight zooms in the picture to see that the star is reflecting all types of orange lights and small bits of fire are popping out, one by one.

"We need to report this to the Princess now!" Twilight gasped. "I think the star's going to explode!"

* * *

The morning sun rose up from the hills behind Disney Town and one by one, nearly all the residents had awakened from their beds and begin their greeting each other and doing about their planned day.

Donald Duck had awakened his nephews Huey, Dewey and Louis for them to get ready for school. He made breakfast for the boys to eat, but suddenly, he stepped on one of the boy's toy cars, got rolled away to the backyard and crashed inside his refrigerator. Before he blows his temper, the school bus honked his horn, alerting the boys to pick up their backpacks and hop on the bus.

The newspaper boy throws the newspaper, aiming at Goofy's door, but then Goofy opened the door at the wrong time and the newspaper landed on his mouth. But he recovered in time to wave at the boy as a way of saying "thank you" for the paper. He closes the door behind him, only that his coat got caught on the closed door, causing him to fall down. He reopens the door and picked up part of his coat and closes it again. Shortly after, his little son Max picks up his skateboard and rides his way to school.

Clarabelle Cow jumps into her car and drives on her way to her business, Crazy Cow Real Estate, which is one the most successful real estate of all of Disney. Every day, she starts her morning with a promise that anyone looking for a home or a place to start their business, they'll sell to them at the right price. She also always start the day ensuring that her employees will help provide for potential client seeking the perfect space.

After watering the plants and arranging the beautiful roses in each vase, Daisy unlocks the door to her store, Daisy's Flower and Garden Shop, and opens for business. She greets a long line of male customers waiting for her shop to open and welcomes them in. The men had eagerly awaiting the arrival of Daisy's latest variety of roses to give them to their loved ones. Daisy claims that it's like this every morning.

Minnie Mouse finishes her cup of coffee and begins rolling out pie dough to prepare her pies for the town bake sale. She prepares the following fillings for her pies-cherry, blueberry, apple, and strawberry-rhubarb and pours them into many pie shells and puts them in the oven. 45 minutes later, she takes the pies out of the oven to cool and gets herself dressed and prettied up and then puts all of her pies into her car. She drives to the Disney Town Hall where the bake sale is taking place near the steps. The Mayor sees Minnie pulling up and is delighted to see Minnie with her pies.

Pluto fetches the morning paper as Mickey eats his breakfast and drinks his coffee when Pluto brings him the paper. Mickey petted his best friend's head as a thank-you and begins reading the paper. The headline "ORANGE STAR BRIGHTENS OUR HEARTS" caught Mickey's attention. While he reads the latest story, the television Mickey left turn on puts out music from the news station.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM TO BRING YOU A BREAKING NEWS REPORT. WE HAD RECEIVED RECENT FOOTAGE OF THE ORANGE STAR, WHICH IT WAS DISCOVERED LATE LAST NIGHT BY THE SPACE STATION. THE FOOTAGE WE ARE WATCHING RIGHT NOW IS THE ORANGE STAR AND IF YOU LOOK CLOSELY, YOU WILL SEE BALLS OF FIRE POPPING OUT FROM THE STAR. OUR EXPERTS FROM THE SPACE STATION ARE CURRENTLY INVESTIGATING THIS UNUSUAL PHENOMENON BUT THERE ARE ALSO REPORTS OF OUR CITIZENS PANICKING AT THE SIGHT OF THIS FOOTAGE, SOME BELIEVING IT WOULD BRING THE END OF THE WORLD. WE WILL CONTINUE TO BRING YOU THIS STORY..."

"Gosh, Pluto," said Mickey. "That doesn't sound so good."

Pluto barks with worry.

"Don't worry, pal. I'm sure everything will turn out okay. I need to call Master Yen Sid, though. He keeps in eye on the sky and I hope he's handling the situation."

Mickey walked up to his telephone and began dialing Yen Sid's phone number. While he's waiting for an answer, he sees from his windows a large crowd of the Disney Town residents blocking his street, looking up in the sky to see the orange star covered in flames. Then all of the sudden, the power went off. Mickey hangs up his phone in frustration.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Mickey thought.

* * *

All the residents of Ponyville gathered around the Town Square, looking up at the flaming orange star. Twilight Sparkle and Spike meets up with their friends in the middle of the crowd, all six of them wearing the Elements of Harmony-Twilight with the Element of Magic, Fluttershy with the Element of Kindness, Rainbow Dash with the Element of Loyalty, Pinkie Pie with the Element of Laughter, Rarity with the Element of Generosity and Applejack with the Element of Honesty.

"Are you sure this is necessary to bring out the Elements of Harmony?" Applejack asked.

"What did the Princess say about this, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know," said Twilight, who looks frazzled. "I sent her a message regarding that star but she never responded. And when I noticed that my magic is fading away, I believe that the use of the Elements would make us safe."

"You're magic's fading too?!" Rarity gasped. "I was in the middle of rearranging my beloved pieces of fabric, buttons, and those beautiful gemstones when my magic faded!"

"All this excitement about this silly star is driving me NUTS!" said Pinkie, getting herself excited. "We had to close down Sugarcube Corner 'cause the crowd is becoming quite chaotic and the Pumpkin and Pound Cake are crying, crying, crying! And then Fluttershy's animals are running all over the place-a bunny there and raccoon there-"

"I tried to put the animals in place," Fluttershy explained. "But they are spreading everywhere I had a hard time keeping up with them. They are so scared of all this!"

"Things had gotten worse up at Cloudsdale," said Rainbow Dash. "It got so hot up there, we evacuated down here where we can close to the water and cool off! That star up there sure quite gave a heat wave in the matter of minutes!"

"I went up to the schoolhouse to check on Apple Bloom at school," said Applejack. "And the kids are as frightened like crows scared at the scarecrow. I helped Miss Cherrilee calmed the kids and made sure the kids went straight home safely. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are staying with Granny and Big Mac 'til this whole mess is done with."

"We really got to sort out this mess," said Twilight. "And fast."

All of the sudden, the crowd screams at the sight of the star's flames expanding.

* * *

Mickey puts on his Sorcerer's garb and his own Sorcerer's Hat and headed outside, glancing at the star. He sees that the crowd is getting more frightened at the sight of the exploding star.

"Stick tight, Pluto," said Mickey, petting his best friend. "It'll all be over before you know it."

Pluto whined a bit when Mickey magically levitates himself on top of his roof. Mickey begins concentrating on the sky, beckoning the clouds and the stars to form a galactic storm, which is one of the most complicated spells he was taught with that creates weather out on space. Mickey has high hopes that the galactic storm would stop the star from exploding and there would be peace at Disney once again.

* * *

The Mane 6 brought themselves to a circle and began summoning their powers from the Elements of Harmony. A magical aura surrounds their bodies, with their Elements started to glow much brighter and their power grew much more powerful. Then, with a wink in an eye, a strong rainbow beam flew straight up to the sky, coming straight at the star.

* * *

The ground shook, silencing every one, every pony, and every animal when the star exploded. Though the sound is faint, they hear an explosion.

At Disney Town, Mickey regains his consciousness, thanks to his friend Pluto for being at his side.

At Ponyville, the girls are having trouble getting up for they had used their energy to break out that powerful rainbow beam.

Their eyes are hooked on the sight of the star, becoming a bright, white ball of light, stunning everyone of its unusual sight. Later on, the ball of white light, faded away when a clear wave of a sonic boom aimed directly at them. It started out like big gusts of wind, blowing away tons of natural debris, alerting everyone to take shelter indoors.

Because everyone is inside of each building, they did not see that there is a planet coming straight at them, like an asteroid impacting the earth. Without warning, a wall of white light covered both sides of the planets, covering Ponyville, Disney Town, Canterlot, New Orleans, Manehattan, Agrabah and many more parts of each planet.

All is quiet. One by one, each living being exits the building, each of them are astounded by the sight of a brand new sky, clouds looking different than they were before, and the grass has many shades of green. Then they meet someone new-a pony. And to a pony, a mouse.

"Wha...what is going on here?" spoke Mickey and Twilight in unison.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Two Worlds Merged

The Disney Tales of Equestria  
Two Worlds Merged

* * *

All the people and all the ponies left themselves in awe of this fascinating experience they have went through. Many questions had popped in their heads-what has happened to their worlds? Who are these strange folk? Where did they come from? And most importantly-is this all real or a dream?

Mickey Mouse and Twilight Sparkle looked at each other with curious eyes, then walking around each other to look at their unique features, then turns each other again. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Uh...hi there," Mickey finally spoke, slowly waving his hand.

"Um...hello," Twilight spoke haltingly. "I...uh...well..."

"Allow me to introduce myself, miss. I'm Mickey Mouse."

"Mickey Mouse? What a strange name. Never mind that. My name is Twilight Sparkle."

"So, Miss Twilight Sparkle. Do you know anything about all of this...um...event?"

"If you're talking about how you guys got here, then no, I don't know about what just happened, period."

As Twilight and Mickey are having a conversation, the people and the ponies are getting acquainted. Donald Duck becomes fascinated with Rainbow Dash's rainbow mane, wanting to stare at it and even play with it, but Rainbow dash is getting annoyed by that weird duck character and begins to spin around in circle with Donald holding her tail, making him dizzy and faint.

Rarity and Daisy, both being ladies of fashion, exchanged many remarks, advices, and compliments of their trendy designs. Goofy doesn't mind that Pinkie Pie gets hyperactive when she talks about the crazy things that happened just recently and he also doesn't mind that Pinkie Pie imitates his signature chuckle.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo already became friends with Hewey, Dewey and Louis and the six of them started to play cops and robbers. When the other little fillies and colts watch them play, they all want to join in and so, they started a new game by playing a role as the justice system. The little pink pegasus filly with a bright yellow mane and has small freckles was a bit hesitant at first, but when Apple Bloom and Louis convinced her to come join them, she lets out a big smile and joins in. The filly introduces herself as April Shower and plays a part as a juror.

Max starts to show his skateboarding skills to his new friend, Excalibur, who is a little earth colt who has light gray skin, a bright blue mane with dark grey streaks and dons a bright red cape that resembles the Cutie Mark Crusaders' cape but without its crest. Excalibur is easily impressed with Max's moves and asks him to teach him to how to use a skateboard. His older brother Masamune, a stallion who has the same coloring like his little brother, but has a sword and a shield as a cutie mark, watches his little brother having fun with his new friend.

Pluto is bombarded by the attention from Fluttershy and Applejack, one giving a good scratch on the belly and the other rubbing his head gently. Pluto breaks free from them momentarily to show them all the tricks Mickey had taught him-rolling over, speak, playing dead, and his best trick of all, juggling.

While everyone is getting to know each other quite well, one earth pony stood behind the trees, just simply watching them. The earth pony has white skin, silver eyes, and long brown hair and has a unique cutie mark-a golden compass with two moons, one full and one crescent, a sun and star. Minnie Mouse walked towards the pony, introduces herself and offers her a piece of her strawberry-rhubarb pie. Though hesitant because of her witnessing the entire event involving the exploding star, she tries a bite of the pie and enjoys it. The earth pony introduces herself to Minnie as Silver Dream.

Everybody went up to look at the skies to see that the day is slowly turning to night, all realizing that they had spent the day getting to know their new neighbors and friends. And up in the sky, a meteor shower occurred, stunning every living soul with its captivating sight. While the meteor shower is passing through, Princess Luna, a dark blue alicorn with flowing blue, starry mane appears in the middle of the crowd, her profound appearance makes the ponies bowed to her for she is a princess while the Disney residents simply stared at her.

"Greetings, fillies and gentlecolts," spoke Princess Luna. "And to you, our new neighbors. I have come on behalf of Princess Celestia and all of our fellow citizens of Equestria to officially welcome you to our world. To those who do not fully understand the circumstances of today's events, it will become a shock for you all to know that our two worlds, Equestria and a world called Disney have been merged.

"But there is nothing to fear, everyone. Our lands may be now connected to their lands and our towns may be next door to their kingdoms, but that does not mean that we cannot learn to live together. we will have to share our good times and bad, respect our customs and culture and most importantly, to live together in harmony. We do not know the full details about how that exploding star has caused our worlds to merged and why, but rest assure that our balance in the universe is not in danger than we thought. So go to your homes and rest for the evening and all come meet at the Ponyville Town Hall tomorrow morning.

"Twilight Sparkle and Mickey Mouse, please come with me. Princess Celestia and Grand Sorcerer Yen Sid wishes to see you both."

Mickey and Twilight looked to each other at the moment, confounded about all this, then agreed without argument to stand near Princess Luna's side so she would begin her teleportation spell.

* * *

Princess Luna, Twlight and Mickey arrived at The Tower of Stars, Yen Sid's residence at the side of Disney. They find themselves standing in front of Princess Celestia and Yen Sid, who are expecting them.

"Master Yen Sid," spoke Mickey, bowing at the sorcerer.

"Princess Celestia," spoke Twilight, bowing at the princess.

"Arise, students," Celestia and I spoke in unison.

Twilight and Mickey rose up.

"So you are Princess Celestia," said Mickey. "I am Mickey Mouse."

"Please to meet you, Mickey," said Celestia.

"And you must be Twilight Sparkle," said I. "One of Celestia's finest students."

"Oh, I wouldn't call myself a fine student," Twilight chuckled.

"Master, Princess" said Mickey. "Would you mind telling us what exactly happened? How did our worlds merge and what is going to happen to our universe?"

The Princess and I had explained to our students about what we had learned out so far. We showed them the Universal Globes and explained our positions as the Seekers for the task of watching over our universe to ensure our balance is up to scale. If we see anything that threatens the scale, such as stars exploding or something far worse, like a blackhole or a wormhole, then the universe will all under endless chaos and disharmony and perhaps eternal darkness.

That particular star, when it is on the stage of explosion, we thought that it would set a chain of stars to explode right next to it. Instead, only one did explode, which really astounds me and Celestia. We showed them a vision of the time when the star exploded, transforming into a sonic boom and like a gust of wind, to push the planet on it course to another planet.

"...I was too late to stop this from happening. I felt that it was my responsibility for the ruining of lives by bringing them the end of the world. In the end, it was a sigh of relief that nobody even died of this unbelievable event. It was a miracle that even at the sight of something or someone so different from them, that there is no a speck of hatred at their hearts, nor at their souls. You two were the starting example of that."

"So," said Twilight. "this whole world-merging thing...would you think that all of this would be a matter of...the matter of fate?"

"That we don't know," said Celestia. "We have our ways when it comes to fate, whether or not we have the ability to change it. But one thing is for certain-that in time, our planets will separate by nature, we cannot force it because if we do that, then we would rip our balance apart and that would not be a good thing to happen."

"Gosh," said Mickey. "How long do you think it would take?"

"Days, weeks, months, years...who knows?"

"Until that time," I speak. "there are now many places to venture, many new foods to eat, and even new enemies to meet. Here is the part when you two come in."

"Huh?" the unicorn and the mouse gasped in unison.

"Actually it's for everyone's part," said Celestia. "Like the times you defeated Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chrysalis and King Sombra, Twilight, our combined land will be facing twice the danger than ever before. Remember that there are now more lessons to learn in matter of friendship and keeping our hearts pure from the influence of darkness. You, Mickey and your friends will have the opportunity to travel many distances to our new world. So you, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Rarity must wear the Elements of Harmony at all times."

"And Mickey," I speak. "be ready to use your magic to seal the darkness from invading our people's hearts. You and your friends, including your beloved Minnie will travel across the land with strong will and determination to help others. There are dark times ahead, so be prepared. There are those whose hearts have been poisoned with jealousy, their knowledge swallowed by greed. Remember everything I had taught you and remember that you don't stray your heart away from those who love and cherish you. The same goes to you, Twilight Sparkle.

"Be prepared for the ultimate test, you two...and good luck."

"We won't let you down, Yen Sid, Princess," said Twilight.

"I know you won't," said Celestia.

Princess Luna teleports Twilight and Mickey back to Ponyville, where a crowd of their friend awaited their return. They told their friends to prepare for the most amazing of amazing adventures of a lifetime!

* * *

To Be Continued...


	4. A New Day

The Disney Tales of Equestria  
A New Day

* * *

The sun rises up from the hills of Disney Town. The residents got up from their beds and each took a look outside their yard to see that they now have a neighboring town of Ponyville just down across the road.

Mickey locks the door to his house and he and Pluto meet up with his friends and his girlfriend who are waiting for him by his front-yard fence. They decided to walk over to Ponyville, where they arranged a meeting spot outside the Ponyville Town Square to get together with the Mane 6. After arriving their meeting spot, Pinkie Pie greeted Mickey and his friends with a fresh batch of blueberry muffins. When they finished eating the muffins, the gang walked inside the Town Hall, where all the citizens of Ponyville and Disney Town are eagerly waiting for the meeting to start. Believing that everybody is in attendance, Princess Luna comes out from the hallway, her attendance pulls nearly every soul into silence.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, fillies and gentlecolts," Luna spoke. "I thank you all for coming to this very important meeting. To start off, let us welcome our new neighbors, the residents of the world of Disney, to our land."

All the ponies stomp their hooves on the ground with a warm welcome.

"Applejack," said Minnie. "Why do they stomp their feet-I mean, hooves at us?"

"This is how we make an applause," said Applejack. "Like ya folks use yer hands for clappin', we use for stompin'."

"Now that we have officially welcomed our new neighbors," said Luna. "it is time to get to the matter at hand.

"We are aware that many of you are accustomed to the old ways. We were familiar with each path to walk on, a type of meal to eat, where to shop for our food and clothes and other luxuries, but everything is going to different from now on. According to our Princess Celestia and the Grand Sorcerer Yen Sid, we have no idea when our planets will eventually split and everything would return to normal, but until that time comes, we will have to adapt in this new world we now live in."

She beckons the two ponies to open a large map that shows the new land of Equestria and Disney-a map that reveals new towns, new forests, new mountains and new kingdoms no pony had ever heard of before.

"Please mesmerize the land wisely, for you must prepare for any new dangers ahead. The Princess and the Grand Sorcerer has requested that all of you will travel the land, to expand our horizons and also be prepare for any kind of danger and evil within."

Donald Duck started to snicker, causing quite a stir among the Disney folk and the ponies. What was it that makes Donald to laugh like that?

"I'll tell you what of danger we're in right now," Donald spoke, still snickering. "The danger of those smiley faces on our map!"

Donald laughed out loud while pointing at smiley faces that suddenly appeared on the map. Some of the Disney folk and the ponies laugh at this gesture, but not everyone is amused of this little prank.

"Oh, do lighten up, Luna, and put on a smiley face," said a familiar voice. "I believe that the whole, new world should be filled with smiley faces."

Suddenly, a curious-looking being appeared out of thin air who reveals himself to be one of Equestria's infamous tricksters-Discord, a draconequus who has the power to control disharmony and chaos. Half of the audience, including Donald were shocked of his appearance, but Discord doesn't seem to be offended. He has gotten used to this kind of reaction.

"Come on, folks," said Discord. "I was putting in the fun of this BORING meeting. Even the duck liked it."

"That was before you showed yourself and scared the heck out of some of us!" Donald shouted, then throws his loud, quacking fits.

Discord covers his ears to block out Donald's loud quacks, so with a snap of a finger, Donald's beak magically disappeared. Donald attempted to scream, but he is now muted now that his beak is gone. Fluttershy comes out from the crowd and comes near Discord, giving him a disappointing expression.

"Discord, you give him back his beak right now!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"I'll give it back once the duck has calm down," said Discord. "His quacking's giving a headache."

All of the sudden, a gluttonous, booming laughter shook the whole building, coming from Pete, who is a social menace from Disney Town. The pony crowd is obviously given the wrong first impression from Pete, while the Disney crowd is already familiar with his antagonistic demeanor.

"It's about time that duck loses his beak!" Pete laughs heavily, then lets out a relieving sigh. "I like the way you make his beak disappear like magic. His quacking gives me the worst of headaches. And that whatchamacallit is right-this meeting is too boring. I mean, sure...our two precious planets have been merged into one world and all that was caused by that one star had blown up! The next thing you know, another star will go boom just like the last one and who knows? Maybe another planet will merge into ours? Or maybe something that is much worse?"

The crowd begin to murmur about Pete's unwanted opinion of the matter, but mostly they want to continue on with Princess Luna's briefing before they receive any more interruptions. But they are murmurs from the other part of the crowd believing Pete's theory about the possibility of another star exploding.

"Everyone!" Princess Luna's voice silents the entire hall. "I like to regain order from all of you and I like to continue the meeting. And I like you to bring his beak back, Discord. Please."

Despite showing signs of hesitation, he looks down on Fluttershy, who still prompting him to reverse the spell. Without a word, he snaps his fingers and Donald's beak magically reappeared. Donald wants to throw another fit at Discord, but Daisy closes his beak, shushing him so that he would behave.

"But what if he's right?" asked a pony. "What if there's another star that could explode?"

"What are we doing to do when it happens again?" asked a Disney citizen. "Then the balance of our universe is going to be all messy!"

The entire crowd begin to panic. Princess Luna tries to use her voice again to bring order, but this time to no avail. Mickey Mouse, Twilight Sparkle and their friends ran up to the balcony where the Princess is standing, coming up with an idea to calm everybody down.

Applejack quickly sets up a megaphone stand and Rainbow Dash and Donald took deep breaths and they both began screaming "QUIET!"

Their scream combo creates a little feedback from the megaphone, causing an immediate silence all over the hall. Mickey and Twilight both stood up in the front of the crowd, Mickey is the first to speak.

"Everybody and everypony, we all realize how difficult it was in the past few days, with all that just happen by a blink of an eye. If we had foreseen the star sooner, then we would had been more prepared, be more ready for any changes to come. According to our mentors, the chances of another star to explode is now a million to on eat this point and our balance is not threatened, despite the circumstances."

Twilight comes up now to speak.

"Grand Sorcerer Yen Sid and Princess Celestia is asking every living soul in our new world to go out and venture our merged land, to broaden our horizons, meet new people and ponies, see all kinds of wondrous things and most importantly, to learn many new things. If you come across any lesson you learned, no matter where you are, you are to write a letter to the Sorcerer and the Princess and they will read absorb every word you'll write. And also, as many of you will expect, there will be more dangers ahead, but we will be ready, no matter what."

Mickey comes to speak again.

"Folks, a new day had risen! Let us not use our fears and inconclusive statements as a way to start off our new day. Let us live in equality. Let us enjoy each other's company. Let us share laughter and tell many stories. And let us show many signs of the true meaning of friendship!"

The crowd cheered with high spirits, with the ponies their feet and the people clapping their hands, with the exception of Pete, who scoffed and left the hall with no hesitation. Discord appeared in front of Donald and although he shivered at the thought of doing this, apologized for the disappearing beak act. He and Donald shook hands with smiles on each face. Fluttershy could not be any prouder for her best friend who had reformed his evil ways.

* * *

With the maps on hand, they studied the maps excessively for they need know of the routes they usually took have been changed, for they are getting ready to start off their journey. The question is-where should they go first?

All of the sudden, a young dark tan-skinned man riding a camel arrives at Ponyville. By looking upon his appearance, he appears to become from the Middle-Eastern parts.

"Excuse me," spoke the young man with an Arabian accent. "I am seeking for someone named Rarity."

"Here I am!" Rarity spoke in sing-song, then walks around the man, looking over his fashion. "This Middle-Eastern type of fashion doesn't seem to come from the glamorous parts of Saddle Arabia. And you're a little filthy, to boot. Oh, never mind. What can I do to help you?"

"Uh-well-" The young man stammered, for he looks like he had never seen a talking pony before. He regain his speech and clears his throat, and then he went through his pockets to take out a rolled scroll. "I have here a important message from the Sultan of Agrabah, who has heard of your marvelous clothing designs."

Rarity uses her magic to take the scroll from the young man, who is a bit startled but once again regains himself. The unicorn carefully reads the message and then lets out huge gasp.

"The Sultan has commissioned me to make a few dresses for his daughter, the Princess of Agrabah!"

"Seems that word travels fast already," said Applejack. "Sounds like you're a famous designer already, Rarity."

"Oh, my gosh! The Sultan wants to see me and the dresses in 4 days' time! I need to get started, but I don't have any human mannequins!"

"Don't you worry, hon," said Daisy. "I happen to have some in my place. I'll have them dropped off in a jiffy."

"You are a savior, Daisy!" Rarity squealed.

"Sounds to me that, after Rarity had finished the project," said Minnie. "That our first step would be towards Agrabah."

The others couldn't agree more. They will use that time to get themselves more ready for their journey, so they went to their separate ways to finish up what they need to do at home.

Discord came out of hiding from the group, seeking to pull off a prank on Pete. He finds Pete whistling down the streets of Ponyville, using the rhythm to beat out any ponies who stood in his way. With a snap of his fingers, he magically transformed Pete's head into a donkey head. The ponies then started to laugh at Pete, who looks at the reflection of a nearby window and started screaming and bawling like a donkey. Discord laughs out loud with his proudest moment.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	5. It's a Small World

The Disney Tales of Equestria

It's a Small World

* * *

Three days has passed in the towns of Ponyville and Disney Town as the pony citizens and the Disney citizens have now been accustomed to their new lives in their new world, but yet, there is also an amount of organized chaos in their new lives.

During those three days, the businesses from each town have been booming, each store has been crowded with new customers. Over at the Crazy Cow Real Estate, Clarabelle and her fellow coworkers had been scrambling as they look over the new properties being put up for sale over at the side of Equestria. The Cakes are slightly overwhelmed with the rising cake orders and the large, hungry crowd at Sugercube Corner. The weather factory up on Cloudsdale are having a hard time catching up to the week's quota making up enough clouds, wind and rain for their merged world. And the train stations all over are getting cramped up with more people and ponies taking up space while getting to their destination.

Mickey, Pluto, Minnie, Donald, Goofy and his son Max, Daisy, Clarabelle and the boys Hewey, Dewey, Louis arrived at the Ponyville Train Station to meet with Twilight Sparkles, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders-Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo-who are already awaiting their arrival to board the train towards Agrabah. Rarity looks very tired and frazzled after completing the dresses for the Princess of Agrabah, so she wants to make a wonderful impression for the royal family. She has her cat Opalescence laying on top of her luggage.

"Hey, everybody!" Mickey greeted.

"Hi, Mickey and the gang!" Pinkie greeted with her cheerful smile. "We're so glad you make it! I mean, I always thought you would come with us to explore our whole new world. Who knows what's going to be out in Agrabah once we get there? Surely-"

"Ya better save your excitement 'til we hopped on the train, Pinkie," said Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie takes a deep breath and then goes to a deep whisper. "I'm so nervicited."

"Rarity, darling," said Daisy. "You look, oh so, tired."

"I just finished putting the final touches on the dresses this morning," said Rarity, sounding so tired. "I've never been this nervous before in my life! What if the Princess of Agrabah doesn't like them?"

"I can assure you that the Princess will absolutely LOVE your dresses, Rarity," said Daisy. "You have amazing tastes in fashion and you're an brilliant designer, so I imagine that every single princess in this new world will want to have a dress custom-made from the one and only Rarity of the Carousel Boutique."

"I thank you for your kind words, Daisy."

The train whistle blows, the conductor pops out and begins announcing to the crowd.

"Rides to Canterlot, Agrabah, New Orleans, Fillydelphia, and Provincial Town, ALL ABOARD!"

"Come along, everyone," said Minnie. "We better get on board."

"Spike," said Twilight. "Make sure the library is all neat and organized when I get back."

"You can count on me, Twi," said Spike.

"We'll be heading out, kiddies," said Applejack, talking to Max, the nephews and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "So be on your best behavior while Mac and Granny watch over you, so don't even think about getting into trouble, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" The kids spoke in unison.

"A-hyuk! What are y'all waiting for?" said Goofy. "We're off to New Orleans!"

"We're off to Agrabah, Goofy," Donald reminded Goofy.

"Right." Goofy lets out his trademark chuckle.

One by one, the conductor looks over their tickets and allows them entry, when shortly after being on board they have taken their seats. Just as the conductor is about to signal the train to take off, a white earth pony with a brown mane rushes to the station with a ticket in her mouth, gasping for breath. The conductor sees her ticket and allows her on board. He then signals the train to take off and the train blows his whistle to tell everyone to enjoy their ride.

The earth pony sighs in relief when she hopped aboard the train. She trots over to the seating area, where the seats had almost been filled up already. Minnie sees the earth pony, whom she recognizes at the time when their worlds had merged.

"Hello there, Silver Dream," Minnie greeted.

"Oh, hi, Minnie," Silver Dream greeted. "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Go right ahead. You can sit at the end here cause Mickey's sitting next to me."

Silver Dream sits at the aisle seating and puts down her light brown pack. Mickey comes back with two cups of hot tea for him and Minnie and he sees Silver Dream sitting with them. After a brief introduction, Mickey doesn't mind sharing their row with their new friend.

* * *

Two hours later, they arrived at the Canterlot Train station. The Mane Six and the Disney Team, along with Silver Dream remained on their seats as the various folk and ponies were hopping off and newer faces were hopping on the train. The Disney Team were bedazzled by the sights of Canterlot.

"Holy cow!" said Donald. "Sure looks like a pretty nice place."

"I wanna stop and go shopping at their plaza right now," said Clarabelle.

"But we're supposed to be on our way to Agrabah, right?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course, we're going to be on our way, dear Fluttershy.

"We're just saying that we should make a trip here on on our way, maybe."

Silver Dream looks out the window and many different folk and ponies walking all over the streets of Canterlot. The train blows it whistle and takes off to its next destination.

"Hey, guys," Silver Dream spoke. "Can I ask you all a question?"

"Sure, Silver Dream," said Twilight. "You can ask us about anything."

"Okay. Umm...do you guys ever think...well, even though everybody and everypony say that our two worlds is just one big world, do you believe that our new world is actually small?"

There was a moment of silence, for Silver Dream's question had lingered inside their minds.

"Gee," Rainbow Dash spoke. "I never thought of that."

"Oh, I see what you're trying to say," said Mickey. "You're worried that our population might cause a bit of overcrowding of our homes and cities, right?"

"That's one way of putting it," said Silver Dream.

"I appreciate your concern," said Twilight. "To be honest, this is our first time back in Canterlot since the incident and I too was concerned about the sudden overpopulation of my old hometown, but from the way we saw just now, it looks like they had living situation handled so we can share our space. I don't think we need to worry about that."

"I guess there's a good reason why our new world may be smaller than we imagined," said Mickey. "We all stick together now."

"A-hyuk! Let's not forget what else our new world has in store for us," said Goofy.

"We won't find out 'til we get there, that's for sure," said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Since we're on the subject of small worlds, I recall hearing this song for the first time. I think it goes something like this."

Pinkie takes her backpack out from under the seat. She pulls the string and pops out a record player and the device then plays a charming instrumental.

Pinkie Pie:

It's a world of laughter, a world of tears

It's a world of hopes and a world of fears

There's so much that we share

That it's time we're aware

It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all

Goofy:

It's a small world after all

Goofy and Pinkie Pie:

It's a small world after all

It's a small, small world

Everybody and everypony else jumps in and sing along.

Applejack:

There is just one moon

Rainbow Dash:

And one golden sun

Fluttershy:

And a smile means friendship

Twilight Sparkle and Rarity:

To everyone

Mickey, Minnie and Clarabelle:

Though the mountains divide

Donald and Daisy:

And the oceans are wide

Silver Dream:

It's a small world after all

Everyone:

It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all

It's a small, small world

The record player then plays out an instrumental break, which makes everyone dances cheerfully and laugh to express their fun times and also to express their friendship in this small world.

Everyone:

It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all

It's a small

Small

World!

* * *

Night has fallen and every living soul inside the passenger cart had fallen asleep. They won't reach to Agrabah until morning, so they had taken the opportunity to rest for the night. Even while the train is moving, not a soul is bothered by the small noise of the train whistle and the chugging on the tracks.

The moonlight lingers over the sleeping travelers, but a tiny moonbeam lands on Silver Dream's cutie mark, which causes to glow and dim.

* * *

"Yen Sid," spoke Celestia. "Have you found any hint of the darkness yet?"

"Not yet, I haven't," I replied. "But I did feel a strange presence. I cannot fully understand what it is yet."

"I felt it too, just now. It doesn't feel like it came from an evil origin, but it is still a mystery."

"There is another detail you should know, Princess. I have located a living soul in Agrabah who has a corrupted soul. It is not the darkness we are searching for, but it is something that our students must be cautious of."

Alas, who knows how many corrupted souls to find in this small, small world? The best thing to do is to find one of them and prevent them from doing the most evilest of deeds. And what about this strange presence the Princess and I felt? If we feel it again, this is something we must deeply research on.

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
